1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rewritable optical recording medium system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for copying/moving data on an optical recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an optical recording medium, i.e., an optical recording/reproducing apparatus serves to reproduce data recorded on an optical disc such as a compact disc (CD) and a digital versatile disc (DVD) or to record the data on the disc.
The DVD is similar to the CD in its principle. That is, the DVD recognizes data in the same manner as the CD that recognizes difference in the quantity of light, which is reflected through a laser, as data of 0 and 1. The DVD is different from the CD in that it stores data more finely than the CD.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a related art optical recording/reproducing apparatus that can record and reproduce data on an optical disc. Referring to FIG. 1, an optical pickup 102 places light beams focused on an object lens on a signal track of an optical disc 101 under the control of a servo controller 106. The optical pickup 102 focuses incident light reflected on a signal recording plane on the object lens and then enters into an optical detector (not shown) to detect a focus error signal and a tracking error signal.
The optical detector includes a plurality of optical detecting elements. An electrical signal proportional to the quantity of light obtained from each optical detecting element is output to an RF and servo error generator 104. The RF and servo error generator 104 detects an RF signal for reproducing data from the electrical signal output from the optical detector, a focus error (FE) signal for servo control, and a tracking error (TE) signal. At this time, the RF signal is output to a decoder 105, the servo error signal such as FE and TE is output to the servo controller 106, and the control signal for recording data is output to an encoder 103.
The encoder 103 encodes to-be-recorded data in a recording pulse of a format required by the optical disc 101 and records the data in the optical disc 101 through the optical pickup 102. The decoder 105 restores the RF signal to the original data.
The servo controller 106 processes the focus error signal and outputs a driving signal for focus control to a focus servo driver 107. The servo controller 106 also processes the tracking error signal and outputs a driving signal for tracking control to a tracking servo driver 108.
At this time, the focus servo driver 107 moves the optical pickup 102 up and down by driving a focus actuator in the optical pickup 102, so that the optical disc 101 rotates to trace a predetermined track.
The tracking servo driver 108 moves the object lens of the optical pickup 102 in a radial direction by driving a tracking actuator in the optical pickup 102, so that the position of beams is corrected to trace a predetermined track.
In case of a normal recording/reproducing operation or fine seek, the tracking actuator is driven through the tracking servo driver 108 to move the object lens of the optical pickup in a radial direction. Meanwhile, in case of rough seek which requires to move the optical pickup, a sled servo driver 109 directly feeds the optical pickup in a desired direction by driving a sled motor 110 under the control of a sled control signal from the servo controller 106.
The servo controller 106 detects rotation speed data from the RF signal and outputs the detected data to the spindle driver 113. The spindle driver 113 rotates the disc 101 by controlling a spindle motor 114 in accordance with the rotation speed data through a phase locked loop (PLL).
A host may be connected to the aforementioned optical recording/reproducing apparatus, as shown in FIG. 2. A personal computer (PC) may be used as the host. The optical recording/reproducing apparatus is supported by the PC.
The host transmits write/read commands as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 to a microprocessor 112 through an interface 111 of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus in case of recording/reproducing operation. The host transmits the to-be-recorded data to the encoder 103, and receives the reproduced data from the decoder 105. The microprocessor 112 controls the encoder 103, the decoder 105, and the servo controller 106 in accordance with the write/read commands of the host.
At this time, Advanced Technology Attached Packet Interface (ATAPI) is generally used as the interface 111. The ATAPI means the interface standard between an optical recording/reproducing apparatus such as a CD or a DVD and a host and has been supposed to transmit data decoded by the optical recording/reproducing apparatus to the host. The ATAPI serves to convert the decoded data to a protocol of packet type data that can be processed by the host.
FIG. 3 illustrates an example of a general read command format that outputs data from the host to the optical recording/reproducing apparatus of FIG. 1 in case where the data is reproduced from the optical disc. FIG. 4 illustrates an example of a write command format that outputs data from the host to the optical recording/reproducing apparatus of FIG. 1 in case where the data is recorded in the optical disc.
The read/write commands include a logical block address (LBA) designating a read or write position and a transfer length indicative of the following data size.
As an example, if the to-be-recorded data is generated in the optical recording apparatus, the host transmits the write command as shown in FIG. 4 to the microprocessor 112 of the optical recording apparatus through the interface 111. Subsequently, the host transmits the to-be-recorded data to the encoder 103 of the optical recording apparatus through the interface 111. Once the to-be-recorded data is input from the host to the optical disc 101, the optical recording apparatus starts to record the data from the designated LBA.
Meanwhile, the optical recording/reproducing apparatus may move or copy the data (or information) recorded in one area of the optical disc 101 to and in another area thereof. In this case, the read command and the write command are all required.
FIG. 2 illustrates a related art method for moving or copying data in a disc.
Referring to FIG. 2, the host generates a read command as shown in FIG. 3 and outputs the read command to the microprocessor 112 of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus. The optical recording/reproducing apparatus reads data from the LBA in the optical disc 101 designated by the read command by the transmission length and stores the read data in its memory (not shown).
Then, the optical recording/reproducing apparatus reads the data stored in the memory and transmits the data to the host. The host stores the transmitted data in its memory and then reads the stored data to transmit the same along with the write command to the optical recording/reproducing apparatus.
Then, the optical recording/reproducing apparatus stores again the data transmitted from the host in the memory allocated thereto and records the data by the transmission length in a destination recording position (i.e., LBA) in the optical disc 101, which is designated by the write command. That is, the optical recording/reproducing apparatus performs a recording operation on a surface of the optical disc by accessing a recording position (i.e., copy or movement position) designated by the write command.
The aforementioned related art optical recording/reproducing apparatus stores the data read from the optical disc in its memory and then transmits the data to the host to store the same in the memory of the host. The host reads the data stored in its memory and transmits the data along with the write command to the optical recording/reproducing apparatus so that the data is stored in the memory of the optical recording/reproducing apparatus, thereby recording the data in an actual moving or copying position.
In this case, an unnecessary data flow exists in the related art optical recording/reproducing apparatus.
In other words, the data read from the optical disc is transmitted to the host so that the data is stored in the memory of the host. This makes the memory of the optical recording apparatus unnecessary and requires the steps of receiving the same data as that required during the reproducing operation from the host and storing the data in the memory. For this reason, when the data moves or copies in one disc, data transmission time becomes long. Particularly, when several read and write commands occur in one file or recorded data, the optical disc should physically be accessed several times to read/write the data. In this case, problems arise in that it takes long time to move and copy the data, and power consumption increases.